warnings and hamburgers
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "Después de esta, tú, Annabeth y yo: Hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas en el hotel de la 57 Oeste"...Thalia Grace, puede ser muchas cosas. Una hermana amorosa, una amiga leal, una excelente cazadora. Sin embargo, no es conocida por romper sus promesas. "Si le rompes el corazón, romperé tus piernas. ¿Entendido?"


_**Situado después de El último Héroe del Olimpo, pero antes de la desaparición de Percy.**_

 **Recuerden: Todo es del viejo Rick.**

* * *

" _Después de esta, tú, Annabeth y yo: Hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas en el hotel de la 57 Oeste"-Thalia Grace; El último héroe del Olimpo, pág.94._

* * *

Thalia miró por millonésima vez hacia la puerta.

Un montón de personas entraban y salían. Parejas tomadas de las manos. Familias mortales con sus pequeños hijos sonriendo y hablando totalmente ignorantes a la batalla que había pasado con anterioridad-Qué suertudos, pensó. Esa batalla costó demasiada vidas- Ojos azul eléctrico evaluaron a la multitud moviéndose de cara a cara. Luego, una maldición en griego se escuchó salir de sus labios. Nada.

Ninguna señal de Percy y Annabeth. Soltó un suspiro, y volvió a recostarse en su asiento.

Miró el reloj plateado de su muñeca.

 _7:00 pm._

Sip, definitivamente iban a llegar tarde.

Giró su vista hacia la ventana. Nubes cargadas de lluvia se alzaban en el cielo nocturno de Manhattan, amenazando con descargar todo su ira contra la ciudad. Como sea, a los neoyorquinos y al tráfico vehicular no parecía importarles la advertencia de que se acercaba una tormenta. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

A Zeus no le gusta ser ignorado.

 _7:10 pm_

"¡Niña!" una voz dijo. Thalia dejó de mirar la ventana y se giró hacia la mesera.

La mujer era realmente bonita. Cabello rojizo, tez blanca y ojos azules. Heidi-Según el membrete de su blusa, ese es su nombre- la miró de manera impaciente. Vestía una blusa blanca con cuello en V y una falda rosa, junto con un delantal corto del mismo color.

"¿Estás segura que todavía no quieres ordenar?" ella preguntó, golpeando su pie con rapidez contra el piso. Con esta, ya era la tercera vez que le venía a preguntar.

La hija de Zeus asintió.

"Sí. Todavía no tengo hambre" Su estómago gruñó en desaprobación.

"Está bien" Heidi la miró suspicaz, pero después se retiró para atender a la mesa de al lado.

 _7:15 pm_

¿Por qué están tardando tanto?

¿Acaso les sucedió algo?

¿Se habrán olvidado de la invitación?

¿Acaso algún monstruo o dios enojado se les cruzó en el camino?

….¡Genial! Ahora ella suena como una madre psicótica.

No es difícil para Thalia admitir que no es la persona más puntual del mundo-La razón por la que llegó primero al restaurante, es porque ella los había invitado- ni la más amable, ni la más..Bueno, ella no es completamente perfecta. Pero, demonios estaría mintiendo si no confesara que estaba empezando a irritarse. Además, la mera de idea de que la hija de Atenea llegara tarde hicieron que le entren ganas de reír.

Conocía muy bien a Annabeth para saber que ella no es la clase de persona que tiende a llegar tarde a reuniones o fiestas. Ella es tan organizada con todo lo que hace, y es rara la vez que se distrae. Al menos que haya algo o _alguien_ que la distraiga.

Y no hay duda, de que ese alguien es Percy Jackson.

"¡Thalia!" Una rubia familiar la llamó. A su lado, un chico de cabello negro alborotado le sonreía.

La hija de Zeus se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y fue a recibirlos. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver como andaban tomados de las manos. Ella no es la clase de chica que podría pasar una tarde mirando a las parejas o afirmando que estas lucen bien, pero, con Percy y Annabeth es diferente. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero realmente hacían una linda pareja, incluso se atrevería a decir adorable.

Les dio a ambos un abrazo, y después le propinó a Percy un golpe en el hombro.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Se quejó el hijo de Poseidón, sobándose el punto del golpe.

"Conozco bien a Annabeth para saber que si llegaron tarde, debe ser por tu culpa"

"¿Por qué siempre todo es mi culpa?" dijo, Percy haciendo un puchero

"Porque eres un sesos del algas" contestó Thalia, y le revolvió el cabello. Annabeth soltó una pequeña risa. "Ahora, vamos a la mesa. Si mi estómago gruñera más, lo podrían confundir con un perro del infierno o algo peor"

El trío de semidioses se dirigieron a la mesa, donde la hija de Zeus se había sentado con anterioridad. Percy y Annabeth se sentaron juntos, mientras que Thalia se sentó al frente de ellos.

"¿Todavía no has ordenado?" preguntó Percy

"Nope" contestó Thalia. Entonces se giró sobre su hombro. "¡Heidi!" llamó

"¿La conoces?" preguntó la hija de Atenea, al ver como una mesera que estaba atendiendo una mesa se dirigía a la de ellos.

Desde pequeña, Annabeth se dio cuenta que Thalia no era nada parecida a otras chicas. Mucho más allá de lo físico, la actitud de la hija de Zeus era lo que siempre destacaba. Recordó esos momentos en que, después de enfrentarse a cualquier monstruo, la chica soltaba un montón de insultos y maldiciones sin importar que ella estaba presente. Entonces, Luke le taparía los oídos pero no lo suficiente como para no poder oír el reclamo del rubio. _'Modales, Thalia'_ eso era lo que siempre decía.

"No"

"Chica Punk" Heidi, saludó al llegar a la mesa. Sacó un lapicero de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y golpeó su libreta con este. "¿Qué van a ordenar?"

Thalia le dio un mirada rápida al menú, y luego lo depositó nuevamente en la mesa. No necesitaba ver que hay de comida, lo único que quiere es comer lo más pronto posible. Entrelazó las manos.

"Tres hamburguesas de queso, tres porciones de papas, y tres Coca-cola"

"Genial" Heidi sonrió, y terminó de escribir la orden en su libreta. Murmuró un 'en seguida' y luego recogió el menú de la mesa. Se retiró hacia la cocina.

"Entonces" Thalia miró a la pareja. "Me van a decir por qué llegaron tan tarde"

"No llegamos _tan_ tarde" refutó Percy con un sonrisa

"¡Estoy aquí desde las seis y media!"

"Según tú reloj.."

"Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido"

"Nada de lo que _tú_ dices tiene sentido"

Annabeth golpeó su cara, con desesperación. Entender a esos dos es imposible. Al principio, estarían de buenas como un par de amigos normales. Entonces, todo se iría al demonio y terminarían peleando por cosas sin sentido como si fueran niños pequeños.

"¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?"

"Eso es lo mismo que yo pregunto acerca de ti"

"Sesos de algas"

"Cara de pino"

"¡Basta!" gritó la rubia, y ambos la miraron. No eran los únicos. Alrededor, Algunas clientes dejaron de comer para mirar divertidos la escena. Se removió incómoda en su asiento. "Ustedes no tienen remedio. Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir: son tan parecidos que da miedo"

"¡No nos parecemos en nada!" se quejaron ambos.

"Aw, que lindo. Incluso hablan al mismo tiempo" se burló Annabeth. Ojos verde mar y azul eléctrico la miraron con frialdad. Se encogió de hombros. "Ustedes empezaron"

Ninguno volvió a decir nada.

Minutos después, Heidi llegó con una bandeja ente sus manos. La colocó sobre la mesa, y le repartió a cada uno su hamburguesa, papas y bebida. Después, le entregó la cuenta a Thalia y se retiró tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron.

"¿Quieres que dividamos la cuenta o…?" El hijo de Poseidón preguntó, señalando el pedazo de papel

"Yo los invité, yo pago" La oji-azul aseguró. "Una promesa es una promesa, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto" Este le sonrió en respuesta

El trío de semidioses comió un rato en silencio, después la conversación volvió a avivarse. Thalia les comentó que el número de cazadoras ha aumentado aún más desde la última vez que se vieron, y las nuevas misiones que Lady Artemisa les había encomendado. Por su parte, Percy y Annabeth le comentaron como iban las cosas en el Campamento Mestizo.

Un trueno sonó a la distancia. Annabeth hizo una mueca.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos que nos coja la tormenta" sugirió, y Thalia y Percy asintieron. La rubia miró a su novio. "Ustedes vayan por un taxi y después los alcanzo. Necesito ir al baño" Le dio un beso rápido y los dejó solo a ambos.

La hija de Zeus alzó una ceja

"¿Qué?" preguntó el oji-verde

"¿No me digas que se convirtieron en una de esas parejas que se besan a penas se separan y no pueden estar ni un segundo lejos?"

El hijo de Poseidón soltó una risa

"No" aseguró. Entonces, miró hacia la ventana y soltó un suspiró. "No es algo que me importaría, ¿sabes? Lo más difícil de ser un semidiós es saber que hay más probabilidad de que lo que te pase después sea algo malo y doloroso. Sólo quiero aprovechar el tiempo"

"¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una reina del melodrama?" Thalia bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero en el interior entendía perfectamente sus palabras. La vida de un semidiós está siempre marcada por una sola palabra: dolor. No hay ningún final feliz, simplemente hay un final. Un inesperado y trágico final.

"Oh, sólo cállate" Percy, dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó de la silla y Thalia lo imitó. La chica dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Ya afuera, el cielo se veía aún más turbulento.

Nuevas nubes cargadas lluvia habían aparecido, y las que ya se encontraban con anterioridad dejaban caer algunas gotas. Thalia cerró los ojos un momento y sintió como la llovizna caía sobre su rostro. No iba a mentir, desde niña siempre le gustó la lluvia y las noches de tormenta. ' _Así es cómo tu padre te dice que te ama, Thalia. No debes sentir miedo'_ _e_ so era lo que su madre solía decir.

Abrió los ojos, y vio al hijo de Poseidón en el filo de la acera tratando de llamar a un taxi.

El chico estaba de puntillas, moviendo su mano para llamar la atención. Se mordió el labio, residiendo las ganas de empujarlo. Al final, se acercó hacia él. Percy al notar su presencia, posó sus ojos sobre ella.

"Así que, ¿eso fue todo?"

"¿Todo?" preguntó confundida.

"Ya sabes. No vas a darme la charla o algo así"

Thalia soltó una risa.

"¿Quieres que te explique de dónde vienen los bebés? Está bien" Se encogió de hombros. "Cuando mami y papi se aman..."

"¡Esa no!" gruñó, el hijo de Poseidón. "Tú sabes de lo que hablo"

"¿Sobre Annabeth?"

"A esa me refiero"

La hija de Zeus se encogió de hombros.

"No diré mucho, pero..." Se giró hasta encararlo. Thalia maldijo en su interior al notar la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos. Por lo menos, debía haber una diferencia de unos cinco o seis centímetros. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su propósito. Se paró aún más derecha y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Por su parte, Percy tragó saliva. Los ojos de Thalia siempre le parecieron terroríficos. Ver cuan turbulentos y oscuros son, es como ser espectador de la tormenta que se te avecina.

"Si le rompes el corazón, romperé tus piernas. ¿Entendido?" la peli negra le amenazó y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro se giró hacia la acerca para llamar a un taxi. Al ver como uno paraba, sonrió victoriosa.

"Hasta para conseguir un taxi soy mejor que tú, sesos de algas"

Percy murmuró algo incomprensible en respuesta. Su piel bronceada había querido un color pálido, y una mirada de terror adornaba su rostro. Al ver esto, a Thalia le entraron ganas de reír.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Annabeth, ya regresando del baño.

Se paró a lado de Percy, y frunció el ceño al ver el estado de su novio. Se giró hacia a Thalia con una mirada demandante, pero esta abrió rápidamente la puerta del taxi y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. La pareja se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

El viaje hacia el apartamento de los Jackson fue silencioso. Ya estando cerca, Annabeth apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Percy y le susurró al oído

"¿De que hablaron?"

"Nada. Nada en especial" le contestó, y la rubia lo miró con incredulidad. Percy giró ligeramente la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron. El hijo de Poseidón soltó una pequeña risa. Luego, le besó la frente.

"Te contaré luego" le susurró de vuelta.

En el asiento del copiloto, Thalia no puedo hacer más que sonreír al ver por el retrovisor la escena. Tal vez no iba a ser necesario romperle las piernas a Percy.

 _Tal vez._

* * *

 **N/A: El otro día estaba aburrida y me puse a leer TLH de nuevo. Y cuando vi esa frase, se me prendió el foco instantáneamente. Me dije: "Sí, definitivamente tengo que escribir sobre eso" Sinceramente, me encantó escribirlo. Me consideró una gran fanática de la amistad/rivalidad de Percy y Thalia. ¿Cómo no amar a ese par?**


End file.
